Anna Dierckx
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Anna_Dierckx" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Anna Dierckx is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 30 december 1991 vertolkt wordt door Annie Geeraerts. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Anna is de dochter van Joseph en Marie-Claire. Samen met haar eerste echtgenoot Pierre kreeg zij 4 kinderen: Guido, Jan, Rita en Marleen. Ongeveer twintig jaar na de dood van Pierre, hertrouwde Anna met weduwenaar Albert, met wie ze momenteel nog steeds samen is. Dankzij haar vier kinderen heeft Anna ondertussen al verschillende kleinkinderen en achterkleinkinderen. Anna heeft een broer, genaamd Walter, die eerst pastoor was en later bisschop. Anna keek erg op naar Walter en was voor haar een grote steun. Hij stierf aan AIDS tussen seizoen 15 en 16. Daarnaast hadden Anna en Walter nog 12 broers en zussen, want ze kwamen uit een gezin van 14 kinderen. Ook had Anna na de dood van Pierre nog steeds een goede band met diens broer François. 'Beroepsleven' Anna was jarenlang huisvrouw en moeder van 4 kinderen. Vele jaren later, in het najaar van 2017, koopt Anna de Jan en Alleman over op de openbare verkoop van het café om haar zoon uit de nood te helpen. Eind 2018 verkoopt ze deze door aan Niko en Mathias 'Gezondheid' Het is geen geheim dat Anna een zwak hart heeft. Ze moest tijdens het eerste seizoen al onder het mes voor twee overbruggingen. Nadien kreeg ze op verschillende ogenblikken een hartaanval. Op een gegeven moment moest Anna een donorhart krijgen, waardoor ze opnieuw onder het mes moest. Ze kreeg uiteindelijk het hart van haar overleden achterkleinzoon Enrique. Ondanks haar leeftijd, blijft Anna een actieve bejaarde. Toch gaat alles niet meer zo gemakkelijk als vroeger. Ze moest zich maandenlang voortbewegen met een rolstoel door botontkalking aan haar heup. Tijdens het 23ste seizoen heeft Anna een serieuze hersenbloeding, waardoor ze een hele tijd in een kunstmatige coma gehouden wordt. Uiteindelijk ontwaakt Anna en herstelt ze volledig, al heeft ze een tijdje geheugenverlies. Tijdens het 26ste seizoen heeft Anna opnieuw gezondheidsproblemen en krijgt ze een beroerte tijdens een familiefeestje. 'Trivia' * In Aflevering 1 wordt duidelijk dat Marleen 16 jaar is en Anna 64 jaar. Dit wilt zeggen dat Anna voor de laatste keer beviel op 48-jarige leeftijd. 20 jaar eerder, op 28-jarige leeftijd, beviel ze van Rita. *In 2008 werd door de makers beslist om haar uit de reeks te schrijven samen met Albert Thielens. Na hevig protest, werd beslist om ze toch in de serie te houden ookal komen ze steeds minder in beeld. *Op het einde van het 19de seizoen, vlak voordat June Van Damme gaat trouwen met Peter Van den Bossche, vraagt Anna zich af of June niet reeds familie van haar is omdat de moeder van Anna ook Van Damme heet. *Annie Geeraerts (en haar personage) werd meermaals gepersifleerd door Chris Van Espen in het VTM-programma Tegen de sterren op. Geeraerts vond de vertolking van Van Espen een vernedering omdat het impliceerde dat ze een slechte actrice zou zijn. In het VTM-programma Lang Leve, biedt Van Espen officieel zijn verontschuldigingen aan. *Door een zoveelste verjonging in 2015 verdwijnen Anna en Albert opnieuw naar de achtergrond en worden hun draaidagen opnieuw beperkt tot het minimum. Desondanks laat acteur Ray Verhaeghe weten dat hun personages niet zullen verdwijnen, en dat ze in ieder geval nog een hele tijd willen verdergaan. In het begin van Reeks 26 werd gezegd dat het koppel nog minder zou opduiken dan eerder. Het tegendeel werd echter bewezen want ze kregen een grotere rol. *In 2016 worden Anna en Albert Thielens, gespeeld door Ray Verhaeghe, uitgeroepen tot het oudste soapkoppel ter wereld. Annie Geeraerts werd 90 jaar oud op 2 augustus 2016. *Met de leeftijd van Anna werd doorheen de jaren nogal gesjoemeld. In seizoen 1 wordt haar 65ste verjaardag gevierd, in seizoen 10 haar 80ste verjaardag en in seizoen 26 haar 90ste verjaardag. Als er anno 2016 geen rekening meer zou worden gehouden met de verjaardag in seizoen 10 én de 2 tijdsprongen (7 + 3 jaar), dan klopt Anna's leeftijd in principe wel. In de serie zijn haar kinderen namelijk anno 2016 minstens 22 jaar jonger dan haar. *In maart 2017 moet Annie Geeraerts geopereerd worden aan haar pols na een val. Volgens de actrice zelf is het slechte timing, omdat ze juist in een periode zat dat ze meer opnames had. Haar gips werd mee in het verhaal van 'Familie' gestoken. *In een interview van augustus 2018 vertelt Annie dat ze aanvankelijk een contract voor drie maanden kreeg toen ze gevraagd werd voor de rol van Anna. Op dat moment was zoiets ongezien in de televisiewereld. Achteraf hoorde ze dat haar rol aanvankelijk eerder beperkt was. Maar omdat Anna zo goed onthaald werd bij het publiek, kon ze blijven. En nu zit ze er nog. Annie wil ook doorgaan zolang ze kan. Op een dag stopt het, daar is ze zich van bewust. Hoe dat zal gaan, dat weet ze niet. Waarschijnlijk zal Anna gewoon sterven. Annie heeft wel afgesproken met de schrijvers dat ze zichzelf niet opgebaard wil zien liggen. Voor de rest mogen ze haar einde kiezen. *Anno 2019 is Anna 93 jaar. 'Quotes' 'Generiek' Intro1 versie1 foto12.png Intro1 versie3 foto11.png Intro1 versie4 foto11.png Intro1 versie5 foto11.png Intro1 versie6 foto14.png Intro2 versie1 foto08.png 631px-Intro2 versie2 foto11.png Intro3 versie1 foto07.png 640px-Intro3 versie5 foto06.png 4_anna.jpg G4-9.JPG G6.1-9.png Generiek7 22.jpg Generiek7_28.jpg Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.07.37.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.08.15.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 20.37.21.png Generiek7_AnnaAlbert_2016.jpg Generiek7_AnnaAlbert_2016_2.jpg Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.02.57.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.00.23.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.07.19.png Generieknov2016-17.jpg Generieknov2016-20.jpg Generieknov2016-24.jpg Generiek8-15.jpg Generiek8-04.jpg Familie_generiek_2017_3.jpg Generiek8-Zomer21.png 'Galerij' anna-v3.JPG familieannieray2.jpg anna-albert-v2.JPG familieanna.jpg familieannieray.jpg familie1469.jpg anna-albert-v3.JPG familieannieray3.jpg anna-v1.JPG familierayannie.jpg AlbertProfielNew6.jpg AlbertProfielNew7.jpg anna-albert-v4.JPG anna-albert-v1.jpg familierayannie7.jpg anna-albert-v5.JPG Portret2007 Anna 3.jpg Portret2007 Anna 1.jpg Portret2007 Anna 2.jpg anna-v2.JPG 264323-af1e5cd3ecdbcc6b71138b742be11127.jpg anniegeeraerts91 (66)_2.jpg 303028_10150312232517491_850761_n.jpg Anna5000.jpg familie_anna_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_anna_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_albert_anna_2013_portret_01.jpg S24-anna.jpg S24-anna2.png S24-AnnaAlbert.jpg anna25.jpg Albert-anna-2016.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_anna.jpg Familie portret2017 anna 01.jpg Familie_portret2017_annaalbert_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_annaalbert_02.jpg Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Dierckx Category:Anna Dierckx